Face from the past
by LadyofDurin
Summary: Sara and Dr. Reid have a night of passion but he wakes up alone the next day, a year later they meet again, what will happen? Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a story, little out of character sometimes, and it is just for fun. Some chapters will be short other long, the explanation for that is that this story is already finished and I want to keep the chapters just like they are. I would love it if you would take the time to read this and to review, it would make my day. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

After having saved enough money Sara finally had enough for a vacation. She had asked her friend Emily to go with her and now she stood under the shower while Sara was standing on the balcony watching the town beneath her. They had a beautiful view over the city and they thoroughly enjoyed being there. She could not wait until she and Emily were walking in the narrow below her with on borh sides shops and merchants, hearing the noise from the cafe's and the other toerists and sit on the terraces. But first she wanted to take a shower as soon as Emily was done. After a flight that was, of course, delayed she felt dirty and she wanted to put some clean clothes on as wel. When she heard Emily opening the bathroom door she turned around towards her, she had a towel around herself and she dried her hair with another one.

"Hey I was just thinking, isn't this the place where you last year ..." Emily began but she stopped when she saw the look in Sara's eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I just don't want to talk about it." she said.

Emily looked at her; "Fine."

"Emily, please." Sara sighed.

"Okay, I'll shut up." Emily threw the towel to Sara who walked towards the bathroom.

She undressed herself and couldn't help to think back of what happened last year in the city where she was now, but in a different hotel. The first weeks after it happened she had often wondered if she had done the right thing but she always came to the same conclusion; she did the right thing even though it was a very hard one. Later that day when she was walking down the streets with her friend her cellphone beeped. Sara let go of Emily to take it out of her purse and she began to rumble trough it. She finally found it and saw she had a text message and tried to read it while still walking but the cell was almost knocked out of her hands when she bumped into someone. She began to curse and turned around.

"God can't you look...," but when she saw who it was, the words were lost on her lips. "Sorry, I was uh ..." she said apologetically, holding up her cell phone.

"Never mind, I didn't look where I was going either." he said.

They just looked at each other, Sara was so taken aback that she didn't realize that he had a friend with him that looked questioning from one to the other and then just looked frowning to Emily. Who shrugged.

"We must be going..." she trailed off.

"We too, goodbye." he said and he laughed at her before they both went their separate ways.

Sara was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice anything that Emily was saying to her so she grabbed her arm and stopped her friend.

"You know him?" she asked.

Sara looked at her quizzically.

"No."

"It sure seemed like you do."

Sara tried to laugh and looked at her.

"No, never seen him before." she said.

Spence was asked the same question but he hesitated before he gave the answer, making Aaron look at him suspicious.

"Oh, you know her." he said.

"Are you saying that I am lying?" Spence asked.

"No, you're eyes are saying that you're lying."

Spence looked at him and laughed.

"Come on, tell me, where do you know her from?"

Spence glanced around, but he knew that he couldn't talk himself out of this one, Aaron knew him to well. He looked at his friend, who was looking impatient and he laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell you," said Spence and started walking, "but not here, I'm thirsty I want a drink."

Aaron rolled his eyes and then followed him.

"Why don't I know about her anyway?" Aaron suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? I'm your friend, I should know about these things."

Spence walked on a terrace and sat down, Aaron sat down opposite of him.

"Okay I'm listening, bring it on."

"There is really not that much to tell."

"Yeah well, let me be the judge of that." said Aaron.

Spence took a breath before he told the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is just a story, little out of character sometimes, and it is just for fun. Some chapters will be short other long, the explanation for that is that this story is already finished and I want to keep the chapters just like they are. I would love it if you would take the time to read this and to review, it would make my day. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sara tried to focus on shopping and Emily, something she didn't really succeeded in and she did her best to hide it from Emily but her friend knew her to well.

"Sara, why don't you just tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" she asked while she grabbed a dress off a rack.

"What happened between the two of you."

"Emily I told you before; I don't know that guy." she sighed.

"Don't lie to me." Emily warned.

"I am not lying to you, I would never lie to you." Sara said and before Emily could respond, she walked out, Emily followed her friend and grabbed her by her arm.

"I have known you longer than today, please don't treat me like I'm an idiot, Sara." she said almost pleading.

"I'm not treating you like an idiot, it's just...," Sara sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"It's just what?"

"I don't know, I just know that it wasn't planned."

She looked to Emily who had now idea what she was talking about.

"What wasn't planned?" she asked, and suddenly she understood,"oh," she said and hit her hand over her mouth. "Sara, you didn't... "

Sara blushed and looked the other way.

"Sara ..."

Sara smiled wryly and looked at her friend.

"It just happened." she said softly.

Her friend looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes I know, it shouldn't have happened."

"Then why did it happen?" Emily asked.

"A moment of weakness I think."

"From him or from you?"

"Both."

"How exactly did it happen?" asked Emily carefully.

Sara shrugged and sat down somewhere, Emily sat down beside her.

"I wanted another drink and got down to the bar. Suddenly he was there."

"Out of nowhere?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I just know that we started talking and he was very nice, there was just click between us but it was friendly, or so it felt."

"Okay, to some extent I understand you."

"Before I knew what was happening we were in his hotel room and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other." Sara smiled faintly at the memory.

"And that's when it happened?"

Sara nodded.

"And then what happened?"

"The next morning I left." Sara softly said.

"Without saying goodbye?"

"It was hard enough leaving him Emily, if I would have said goodbye..."

"You said yourself that there was a click between you." Emily reminded her,"Or was he...you know..."

"No it's nothing like that, it was wonderful, he was great," Sara tilted her head slightly, "it was different."

"What do you mean 'different'?"

Sara laughed and then looked at her friend.

"Let me put it this way, sometimes things which we didn't know we had in us take the upper hand , things such as desire, raw passion..." Sara said while she got up and left her friend behind perplexed.

* * *

"Jesus Spence." Aaron said and looked at his friend in disbelief.

Spence laughed wryly.

"God for some one who is supposed to be a genius you can be such a dork." he suddenly said.

"Me?" Spence asked surprised.

"Yes you, you have the most amazing night of your life with this girl and you just let her leave?"

"I didn't 'just let her leave' she was gone when I woke up the next morning, what could I have done?" he said defending himself.

"And you just leave it with that? Have you even looked for her?" Aaron asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did, I looked in Philadelphia, New York, Virginia beach, even in Indianapolis, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"And you settled for that?" Aaron still couldn't believe him.

Spence sighed and looked at Aaron while he leaned forward; "Do you have any idea how many Sara's there are? And if she had wanted more she would have stayed or she would have left something with her name and number on it but she didn't."

"Sara? Pretty name for a pretty girl." Aaron replied.

Spence laughed and leaned back.

"You know, I haven't seen her that good but she looked very cute." Aaron said as he lifted up his eyebrows.

Spence smiled and threw a napkin to him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Aaron.

"What do you mean?" Spence asked.

"She's here, you're here."

"Yeah so?"

"It might be an idea to tell her how you feel about it?"

"You think?" he said sarcastically.

"Jesus man, don't be so stubborn."

"No you are being stubborn, listen Aaron, she left without saying anything, forget about it, I'll do that too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 is up! Thanx to every one who alerted on this and made this a favorite, you're great! I would love it if you would take the time to review, it would make my day. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"What's wrong? Sara, you just told me that you've had one night stand, that's not something you would do. You're not quite the type." Emily got up and walked towards her.

"I know, but as I said it just happened, I wanted it and he did as well, it was great but just a one time thing."

Sara walked away again and this time Emily followed her friend.

"Do you still think that way about it? Even after you've seen him? He did look quite sexy." Emily said.

"Emily!" Sara laughed and looked at her friend.

"But do you think he thinks the same about what happened?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter." she said shrugging.

"Well this is your chance to find out." Emily said and stopped her friend.

"No, that's not a good idea." Sara said, and she began walking again.

Emily was not convinced and started walking beside her.

"But you want too, I can see it in you're eyes." she tried.

"Emily, I really don't want to talk about this, I just want to enjoy our vacation. Please?" Sara said pleadingly.

"Sara..." Emily tried.

"Don't Sara me, it's over, it's done, just leave it at that, okay!"

Emily immediately stopped when she saw the look in Sara's eyes, she had never seen that before and she was startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean ..." Sara tried to excuse herself.

"It's okay, come on, we still have a lot of store's that are waiting for us."

Sara smiled and took her arm again and together they walked away.

* * *

Spence and Aaron paid the bill and walked into the streets of the town again.

"Are we still going out tonight?" asked Aaron.

"Sure, if you want."

"You don't want to go out?" he asked.

"Sure, but first I want to go back to the hotel for dinner and a shower."

"I want to buy a newspaper, be right back." Aaron said, and he disappeared into a kiosk.

Spence looked around and his eyes lingered at a flower shop. He hesitated and looked at Aaron, he stood in a long line.  
He wondered if Sara liked roses, if he would buy a bunch of them or just one.  
Slowly he walked towards it and looked, they were also white ones, and yellow. He did not know, maybe one of all three?  
Suddenly he laugh to himself. Spence turned and found himself face to face with Aaron.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." he tried.

"Yes you are. You wanted to buy her flowers, roses, flowers of love, you're in love with her." Aaron said teasingly.

"No, I'm not." Spence said and he walked away.

"No wait," Aaron walked after him and grabbed his arm to turn him around,"what do you have to lose?" he asked.

Spence sighed and looked at him.

"Okay, let's say that I do go after her and that we have another amazing night full of passion just like last year, but what if I wake up alone again?  
Last year, over time, I got over it, I just don't know if I can do that again. I just can't take the risk Aaron."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 is up! Thanx to every one who alerted on this and made this a favorite, you're great! Please take the time to review this, come on guys I'm counting on you to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm sorry Emily, I did not mean to scare you." Sara said softly.

"With what? Your one night stand or that look in your eyes?" she asked.

"Both I guess." Sara said blushing.

They walked into the hotel and while Sara searched in her purse for the key, Emily pressed on the button of the elevater.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked and she even looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Emily I just couldn't."

"Although I am a bit shocked about it I 'm glad you've told me now."

"It's not like I had much choice." Sara replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I just didn't wanted you to think I would just jump into bed with some one for one night, because you know I'm not like that."

The elevator opened, and together they walked inside.

When the elevator was on their floor and slid open, they walked towards their room and Sara opened the door.

"I'm going to put my bags in the room." said Sara.

"I do want details tho." Emily yelled after her.

Sara laughed and turned around.

"I will tell you everything you want to know during dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

Emily walked into her bedroom and changed into something else and after 20. min. they were both ready and they went back to the elevator to go downstairs. When they got in Emily pushed on the button for the ground floor.

* * *

Spence and Aaron walked back to the hotel. Aaron didn't say anything about Sara, he understood why Spence was so reluctant to talk about her but he could clearly see that their chance meeting this afternoon had him confused.  
He knew Spence too long and too well, he knew what was going on in his mind. After they arrived at the hotel they walked over to the elevator. Spence pushed the button and took a few steps back. They saw that the elevator was on the 8th floor, and Spence sighed.

"I'm going to see if there's some mail for us." said Aaron.

"Okay I'll wait here."

It seemed an eternity before the elevator was there. Spence began to walk back and forth with his hands in his pockets,  
He looked again at the light, 6th, 5th. He turned and looked at Aaron at the reception who had some mail and was looking trough it.  
Without further thinking about it he took a few steps in his friends direction and away from the elevator. He was halfway when he heard the ping of the elevator and the doors slid open. He looked over his shoulder and saw two woman getting out. He recognized them, or one of them.

"Sara." he whispered without even knowing it.

He looked at her as she walked toward restaurant. She was wearing a dress, another one as this afternoon, it looked beautiful on her.  
Her hair hung loose over her shoulders, dark, he smiled to himself, he had always had a weakness for women with darker hair.  
He thought back to that night, that night they had together. Aaron was right, it was more to him than just a wild night with someone.  
He wanted so badly to walk up to her to hold her in his arms and tell her that he had missed her, but he just couldn't.

"You coming?" suddenly he heard someone say.

Spence looked confused and saw that Aaron was already in the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 is up! Thanx to every one who alerted on this and made this a favorite, you're great! Please take the time to review this, come on guys I'm counting on you to let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sara and Emily walked to a table somewhere in the back and sat down next to a window.  
After the waiter had brought them a drink, Emily put her elbows on the table and looked at Sara, who laughed at her.

"Well come on tell me, I want to know everything."

"Everything?" she laughed.

"Yes everything from start to finish."

"You know what happened." Sara countered.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, details girl!"

Sara took a sip of her drink and looked at her friend.

"You want to know details?"

Emilys eyes began to sparkle.

"I don't know." she hesitated.

"You promised, come on." Emily said, almost sounding hurt.

"Okay," said Sara and she shifted in her seat."like I said, he was really great, even though it was different. One moment he could be very sweet and  
the next it was just raw passion, sparks flying everywhere."

"Oh." said Emily and she bit her lip.

"I don't know where it came from, but it was so amazing."

"And uh, how long did it last?"

"Wich time?" Sara said defiantly.

"Jesus, Sara," Emily had to laugh, "Okay then, how often?"

"I honestly have know idea but it seemed to go on all night, every time we were catching our breath and we would look at each other we were drawn to each other like magnets."

"Wow."

Sara dreamed away little when she thought about it.

"He had such a beautiful body, slightly tanned from the sun, muscular, and he was very strong. That one time in the shower ..."

Sara had to laugh and looked at Emily.

"Well go on." she said impatiently.

"He had me lifted up and pressed against the wall, I was so scared that he would slip and fall, at first site he doesn't looks someone who is strong but I was so wrong."

"What does he do?" Emily asked.

"He is a Profiler for the BAU, he told me what he comes across with in his work, murderers, rapists, he was shot one time, and once even shot a suspect, he is doing such dangerous work." Sara got a glazed look in her eyes.

"Is that why you left?"

Sara nodded.

"Sara." Emily said and took her hand over the table,"I am sure he is very good at what he does."

"Yes probably but I would be constantly worried about him, if something would happen to him if ..."

"You left because you wanted to protect yourself."

"Something like that yes."

* * *

spence looked at his friend quizzically.

"Are you coming or do I have to come and get you?" he asked.

Spence looked in the direction in which Sara and her friend disappeared in, then back to Aaron. He wanted to get in but something was stopping him.

"I have to do something." he said he was already walking away.

"What? Hey wait, Spence!" Aaron looked at him and wanted to get out but the doors were already closing, he was too late.

Spence ran out the hotel and walked back how they had come. After a while he found the flower shop and just looked at the roses. He had to laugh again, he seemed really crazy about what he was going t do. She should be the one to take the first step, she left without saying anything, not him.  
Spence also thought back to what Aaron had said that he fell in love. He just wondered when that happened.  
During their meeting this afternoon? Or one years ago? Or maybe somewhere in between.  
He did not know, he only knew he had to do something. He couldn't let her walk away again. Slowly he walked to the roses and thought for a moment. He did not want a red rose, which were so 'normal', he thought about Sara, there appeared a smile on his face, a white one, he thought that was perfect for her.  
He took a white rose and paid for it. Spence went back to the hotel and wondered how he would give it to her.  
Suddenly he had an idea that was perfect. Back at the hotel he saw that Aaron was waiting for him, he looked worried but when he saw the rose he had to laugh.

"Very good, you're learning." he said.

Spence smiled and looked around but Sara was nowhere to been seen, he pulled Aaron close to him.

"Would you do me a favor?" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Is it illigal or something?" he asked.

"Of course not, or at least I don't think so."

Spence whispered in his ear and when he had finished Aaron laughed.

"Would she go for that?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know, but I do know that women are always very curious and always want to know everything... "

Aaron looked at him and had to laugh.

"So you help me?"

"Count me in." said Aaron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 is up! Let ****me know what you think.**

* * *

During dinner Sara couldn't stop talking about Spence and their night together. Emily kept a close eye on her and thought that for someone who would like to forget about that night she sure talked a lot about it.

"You know what?" Emily began, "I don't believe anything of what you said before."

Sara looked at her quizzically.

"As a matter of fact; I think you're crazy about the guy." she said and leaned back in her chair.

Sara blushed slightly and shrugged.

"In fact," Emily continued," I think you wouldn't even mind it if there would be a night like that again."

Sara laughed when Emily said that.

"I don't know." she said.

"I do, we are going to look for him tomorrow and we won's stop untill we find him."

"Oh no, Emily don't be crazy." Sara said, startled.

"No, you're crazy Sara," she said and leaned forward," I hear the way you talk about him. And that look in your eyes says more then a thousand words. "

Sara didn't know what to say, except that maybe she had a point.

"You yourself said this afternoon that you had trouble leaving him behind, that says enough."

There she defenitley had a point, she rather had stayed with him.

"Why would a guy like that want to be with me, Emily, someone who would constantly worry about him ..."

"Stop talking about how dangerous that job of his is and stop using it as an excuse," said Emily. Sara was startled by the sharp tone of her friend's voice and looked at her, "by the look in his eyes this afternoon he still isn't completly over you and you're so not over him either. And don't deny it because I wont buy it."

Sara swallowed hard and put down her fork and knife.

"You're right." she said softly.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

"You didn't, it has at least made me see what I want."

"What's that?"

Sara looked at her laughing and stood up, Emily also stood up and together they walked to the elevator but suddenly Sara stopped.

"I going for a walk." she said.

"Excuse me?"

"I need some fresh air."

"Girl, I'm broken, I want my bed."

"Then go to bed, I will not be long."

Sara gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked out. She suddenly thought about Spence and there appeared a smile on her face, Spenceorrow she would go look for him and she would find him, that she was sure of. She looked around and saw a shop with flowers as roses, she picked up a white rose and she sEmilyled it briefly.  
White roses were her favorite and she decided to buy one for herself. She paid the man his money and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

"Fourth floor room 412." said Spence.

Spence and Aaron ran up the stairs as fast as they could to the fourth floor. Once on the fourth floor they searched the room and looked at each other.

"How did you know that she stays in this hotel." Aaron asked.

"I saw them walk into the restaurant earlier." Spence explained.

Aaron rolled his eyes here.

"Christ," he said laughing and he saw that Spence pulled his credit card out.

"What you doing?" he asked.

"I'm very good with credit cards."

And sure enough it didn't take long for him to open the door and they both walked in. Aaron glanced around the room while Spence was looking for a paper and wrote something on it. After he had done that he took it in one hand together with the rose and turned around, Aaron came out of one of the bedrooms with something very revealing and lacy and whistled between his teeth.

"You are really unbelievable, you know that? Put it back."

"Well, just pick one room out and hope it's the right one." Aaron said pointing the two bedrooms, Spence looked between the rooms and he stepped inside one confident.

"This is her room." he said.

"How do you know?" Aaron asked, surprised.

"I just know."

He layd the note on her pillow and put the rose on top of it. Thay walked back into the room opened the door to the hallway. Before Spence closed it, he turned around and glanced around the room one more time. Then he closed the door and together they walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 is up! Let ****me know what you think.**

* * *

Sara went back to the hotel and saw that Emily was waiting for her in the lobby. She walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to bed?"

"I tried, but I couldn't get the door of the room open."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, the guy from the reception has also tried but nothing." Emily said and raised her hands in the air.

"Now what?" Sara asked.

"Now we get another room for tonight." Emily explained.

"Okay." Sara said, glancing at her rose, Emily saw the rose and looked at her friend.

"That's a beautiful rose." she said.

"I know," she said and started turning it in her hands"I just had to buy one." Sara laughed and looked at her friend.

Suddenly the boy from the desk stood next to them and gave them a new key to another room. Emily and Sara got up and walked to the elevator, pushing the button for the right floor they waited till it was there. When the reached the new room Emily went straight to bed while Sara took a vase and put the rose in it.

"I don't want to be mean or anyhting, but what if she doesnt come?" he asked.

Spence looked at him as he took off his shirt and trousers.

"Then I have my answer," Spence said and looked at Aaron, " then I know it was just for one night."

"But she don't even know that the note and the rose is from you."

"She knows, I've written a note with one word on it, if she is smart she knows it's from me."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, what word was that?"

Spence stepped in the shower and looked at his friend. He smiled but said nothing as he turned on the water and waited till it was warm enough to step under.

"Hey, I'm your friend remember?"

"Yes, and a very good one Aaron, just a little to curious sometimes." Spence said and smiled while he got under and closed the curtain.

After the shower he put one some clean clothes and walked into the room. Aaron sat on the couch watching TV but when Spence entered he looked up. He noticed that Spence was very nervous.

"She'll be there." he said reassuring.

"I hope so."

He walked to the door and turned around to look at his friend.

"Go get her tiger." Aaron said as he put up his thumb.

Spence laughed and disappeared downstairs to the bar, hoping she would come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8 is up! Let ****me know what you think.**

****

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sara woke up early, to early for her liking. She glanced at the clock, 7:30 jeez. She thought she heard Garcia in the kitchen, but Emily has always been someone who always slept in. Yet she got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Sure enough, she was in the kitchen pouring some coffee for herself and making breakfast.

"What are you doing up this early?" Sara asked.

"Hey you, come sit down so you have some coffee and breakfast."

"Okay, but why so early it's only 7:30?" she said sleepily.

Sara yawned while she sat down.

"We have a mission today and we can't start early enough."

Sara laughed at her friend and took the coffee she offered her.

"You're really confident about this aren't you?" Sara asked.

"Of course I am, you're not?"  
"What should I tell him? How do I explain to him why I left one year ago?"

"What you've told me," Emily said," I'm sure he will understand."

Sara took a sip of her coffee and put it back on the table. Suddenly she smelled something.

"You smell that?" she said suddenly.

"What?" Emily said, but suddenly she saw smoke.

"Oh no, my eggs!" she cried while smoke circled up, so much that the smoke alarm went off.

Emily did her best to reduce the smoke but it was useless, she grabbed a stick and slapped it desperately trying to the shut the thing up but it didn't work. Sara almost fell of the chair laughing. Suddenly the sprinkler went off in the kitchen, Emily was just in time to jump aside but Sara was to late and within no time she was soaked. Now it was Emily's turn to laugh. Before she could react, the door swung open and there was a employee of the hotel with the fire extinguisher.

"Oh that's not necessary at all, only smoke, sorry." Emily explained.

Sara opened a window and the employee came towards them.

"You can go back into your room." he said and left, sulking to himself.

"I do anything else antrekken." said Sara.

"Sorry." Muttered Emily.

"Oh, it was well-intentioned kid." Sarah laughed as she walked away.

15 minutes later, Sara almost ran into the breakfast room and walked to the table where Emily sat.  
Emily looked up and saw the her friend was close to panic-mode and stood up while she aproached.

"You okay?" she asked.

"This was in my bedroom." Sara said and gave her friend a note.

"And this was on top of it." She held up a white rose.

Emily read the note and looked at Sara.

"Is it from him?" she asked.

"Yes, he calls me cheri, he did last year all the time."

"Ow that's so sweet." Emily said dreamily.

"Emily focus!" Sara almost yelled and set down,"well I think that it is useless to look for him know, I wouldn't blame him if he wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

"But you can interpret it anyway?"

"You think he would listen?" Sara asked and put her head in her hands.

"Make him listen."

"If I ever see him again."

"I think you do." Emily said.

Sara looked at her friend, she saw that she was looking past her and Sara turned around. There he was, only a few feet behind her, with his friend, they had also seen them.  
He looked at her and she could see he looked hurt.  
Sara stood up and slowly walked toward him but when she was almost close enough to touche him he turned and walked away.

"No wait, please." Sara said, and before she knew it she ran after him.

Aaron watched them and then to her Emily shrugged.

"Had breakfast yet?" she asked.

"No I haven't." he said.

"Then please join me." she said.

"It would be my pleasure." he said smiling and sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

**and here is chap 9, enjoy!**

****

**

* * *

**

In the hall Sara grabbed his arm. Spence stopped abruptly and turned around on his heels. Sara was shocked by the look in his eyes and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"You're sorry? What exactly are you sorry for? That you just diseappered last year or that you stood me up last night? "Spence said wryly.

"I didn't know." Sara said.

Spence laughed.

"You knew, I had written one word on the note ..."

"Cheri, it worked, I knew it was from you."

"But you didn't came, that says enough."

"Please let me explain."

"Explain what? Why you didn't came? Well save yourself the trouble I don't want to know." Spence wanted to walk away again, but Sara stopped him.

"Would you just listen to me, please." she begged him.

Spence looked at her, she looked at him almost pleading, it hurt him to see her like that.

"Yesterday after dinner I went outside, but when I returned Emily stood in the lobby waiting for me."

"Emily?" Spence interrupted her inquiringly.

"My friend." Sara explained, and she turned around to look at her.

She saw that Spence's friend was sitting with her and they were laughing. Sara had to laugh too but when she looked at Spence she saw he was very serious.

"Anyway, she told me the key to our room didn't work; she couldn't get it open so we got another room for tonight. "

"You couldn't get inside you're room? We didn't have much trouble getting in." Spence said, and as soon as he said it he realized that he shouldn't have.

"Yes, how did you actually came in our room?" Sara asked.

"Ah," Spence shrugged and looked guilty. "Well, there was something that I sort of wanted to give you. "he said.

"Yes, a rose and a note that was very sweet of you, but how did you know that it was my room? "

"I just knew."

Spence looked at her and Sara blushed.

"It was a good choice anyway, the white rose, I also bought one for myself."

Spence laughed.

"Yeah, I thought it was perfect for you."

"But that offer, is it still on the table?" Sara asked.

"Well, since you didn't know about it I guess it is? And besides, I think we need to talk about something."

Sara knew what he was referring to; last year and she looked the other way. Spence took her hand and that got her attention.

"Come, we should look for a place where we can get some breakfast."

"Not here?" Sara asked, glancing at Emily and Aaron who now were enjoying each other comapny a lot.

"I think we should leave them alone."

Together they laughed, and they walked out the hotel.

Once outside Spence took her hand a little tighter. Sara looked at him and he smiled at her. From the inside she Emilyted, man he was so cute. Thinking back to last year she cursed herself for leaving him. She bit her lip.

* * *

Chapter 9

"What?" asked Spence.

"Nothing."

"There is something, I might not know you that good but well enough to know that something is bodering you."

Sara hesitated and looked at him.

"You're not thinking about sneaking off again are you?" he said and looked at her.

"Oh no, I'm not, really."

"Good, because this time I wont stop looking for you till I have found you."

Sara suddenly stood still and looked at him.

"You tried to find me?" she asked and looked at him in disbelief.

Spence looked at her and went through his hair with his hand.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know why." he said.

"And that's the only reason?" Sara asked whether or not a bit disappointed. He had to laugh.

"It started with that reason." he said.

Sara smiled.

"You mean it changed?" she asked while she stepped a little closer to him.

Spence looked at her and let his arm go around her waist.

"Yes it did, which I realized yesterday because of Aaron." he said and pulled her against him.

Sara placed her hands on his chest and felt his heart beat. Before she could say anything he leaned towards her and kissed her, the kiss started slow but quickly became more intense, Sara closed her eyes and enjoyed it, enjoyed their tongues playing with each other, she tasted him. Slowly he broke the kiss, Sara opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't want to have breakfast anymore." said Spence.

"I'm also really not that hungry anymore." Sara gasped.

Together they laughed.

"Come on." she said and pulled him back to the hotel.

Sara ran up the stairs with Spence behind her, his room was closer so slipped into it. Half kissing and almost falling he pushed her towards the couch. Suddenly they heard a female voice laughing. Followed by a male voice. They sounded very familiar, and Sara and Spence exchanged glances.

"Come on, other room." Sara said, and they left again.


	10. Chapter 10

****

**chap 10 is up!**

**

* * *

**

Sara led the way and she felt how Spence put his arms around her and pulled her close, They almost stumbled over each other's feet.

"Gosh, patience is not your strongest feature huh." she laughed.

"Not when it comes to you." he said and pressed a kiss on her neck.

Once at the door, Spence lifted her up, Sarah put her legs tightly around him and kissed him, she felt his hands going under her shirt. She groped for the key and opened the door. Spence walked inside and pushed her against the door. He rubbed his hips against hers and she moaned. Suddenly he broke the kiss and looked at her. Sara looked at him quizzically.

"What?" she asked

Spence put her down put his hands in his pockets and took a step back.

"Did you mean it?" he asked

"What?"

"That you wont go away, that you'll stay."

Sara looked at him and grabbed his hand, she gave it a kiss.

"I will never ever leave you alone again." she said honestly.

Spence laughed and grabbed her again, pushed her shirt up and sought for her bra strap. For about just a second heplayed with it before he opened it and he slid it over her breasts. He stroked them, Sara moaned and let her hands go under his shirt, she felt his muscles.  
As he lifted her up and Sarah laid her arms around him instinctively she thought back to last year. It all went so quickly then, so wild, so intense, it wouldn't go like that this time. This time she wanted to enjoy it, she wanted to enjoy him and she promissed to herself that she would take her time. She would take in every bit of his body, explore every inche of it with her fingers or tongue, that last thought made her smile. Spence looked at her quizzically.

"Nothing dear." she said as he put her on the bed and layd down beside her.

He looked at her while his hand slowly slid up her skin, she sighed longingly when he stroked the side of her breasts. She pulled him close and kissed him. Sara pressed herself against him and went through his hair with her fingers. Spence took off her shirt and let her bra fall from her shoulders. He lowered himself and he kissed her chest, letting his tongue carres her nipple, biting it gently.  
Sara moaned and let her hand slide under the back of his shirt, she stroked his bare back and pulled up his shirt. Spence came up slightly and helped her by pulling it over his head and tossing it too the floor. She let her eyes wonder over his chest.

"I like that." she heard herself say she felt herself blush.

Spence laughed and kissed her again, gently caressing her breast, slowly he let his other hand slide down towards her pants. He let his hand slip inside and he immediately went into her slip. He stroked her intimate spot, Sara sighed.  
She came up a little so that he could pull her out off it. Sara did the same with Spence and threw them to the pile of clothes bedside them. She pushed him on his back and straddled his lap, she kissed him and slowly went further down, his neck, shoulder, his chest, she kissed his nipple and played with the other, she felt Spence move under her and she looked at him.

"That tickles." he said laughing.

She laughed at him and kissed his chest again, she dropped further down and kissed his belly while her hands stroked his cock. She felt him grow under her touch and it didn't take long before he was hard. She bent down so she could take it into her mouth, she sucked and licked the tip, Spence moaned and let his fingers go through her hair. She moved gently up and down, letting him slide in a little further everytime.

"Oh God, that feels so..." he moaned.

He began to guide her en bucket his hips forward, Sara took as much of him in her mouth as she could, the rest she stroked softly with her hands.

Suddenly Spence pushed her up and turned her on her back, she felt trsuting his hard cock deep inside of her.

"Fuck Spence..." Sara gasped and grabbed the sheets.

Spence got up a little and pushed her legs further apart. They looked at each other for a moment then Spence leaned towards her and kissed her. Then she pushed him back, trusting his hard cock deep inside her, Sarah felt completely filled. She put her legs around his hips and pushed her hips up wanting to feel him inside her even deeper. Spence kissed her chest and pushed hard and deep again and together they came to a climax.  
Another trust, slow, deep, Sara shivered. Spence leaned over and gave her a kiss, he slowly let his cock slide out of her wet slit, making Sarah moaning. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Wow that was amazing." Sara panted.

Spence smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face then he leaned towards her and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11, it's a little longer than the rest, enjoy!**

****

**

* * *

**

Sara woke up when she felt something tickle in her neck. She opened her eyes and turned her face. Before she could do anything she got a kiss, a very intense kiss. Sara had to push him away little to breathe.

"I like waking up like this." she said as she yawned and stretched herself.

She looked at him. Sara was lying on Spence half and gave him a kiss on his chest. He ran a hand through her hair and took the her other hand, he interlaced his fingers with hers. Sara looked at it.

"I don't want to spoil the mood or anything, but I would like to know one thing."

Sara sighed, she knew what was coming and she tried to imagine what she would say. What she had said to Emily had been but the truth  
it sounded so stupid now.

"Why? Was it something I did?" he asked

"Oh no," Sara said and looked at him," as I said you were great. "

"But what then?"

She sighed then slowly sat up and looked at Spence.

"You're a Profiler for the BAU, you told me that you deal with murderers, rapists, you were shot one time, drugged, tortured, then that Anthrax thing, you once even shot a suspect, you're is doing such dangerous work."

"Sara, I have been doing that for so long now, I know what I am doing and I have a team of 6 other Profilers around me who would do anything to keep me safe."he said, looking at her, his hand stroking her bare back and he gave her a kiss on her shoulder.

"I know, but still, if something would happen to you...I'm really sorry."

"I know you are."

Sara wanted to say something but Spence put a finger on her lips and kissed her.

Together they fell asleep and when Sara woke up later she looked at Spence who was sound aslep next to her. She kissed his forehead and carefully sneaked out of the bed. Suddenly Spence grabbed her hand and pulled her back, she looked straight into his beautiful dark eyes.

"Whatd o you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Just going to the toilet, honey." she said.

She gave him a kiss and left the bedroom, she closed the door behind her and walked into the lining room where she saw Emily sneaking into the direction of the front door, she was wearing only a shirt, a shirt that didn't belong to Emily but she knew to who it did belong.

"What are you doing?" Sara said.

Emily jumped and spun around.

"Oh hi." she said.

Sara waved at her.

"Hi there to you too, what are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Oh, I needed some fresh clothes and didn't wanted to bother you." she explained.

"Where are your own clothes?" Sara asked and pointed at the shirt.

Emily glanced at herself and saw what Sarah meant.

"Well," she said sheepishly and looked Sara, "you disappeared with Spence and left alone me with Aaron."

"So you jumped him?"

"I did not!" Emily defended herself.

"Em, it's okay." Sara said raising her hands.

"Yes, well, he's very nice, I understand quite well why he's Spence best friend. "she said and she got a twinkle in her eyes.

Sara had to smile and walked over to her friend.

"You know what? Why don't you stay with Aaron today and give him a kiss from me. "she said, walking along with Emily to the door.

Emily turned around once outside and looked at her friend.

"What?" Sara asked.

Emily looked at her for a moment.

"Looks like I am not the only one who isn't walking around in her own clothes. "she said and winked at Sara.

Sara looked at herself and saw she was wearing Spence's shirt also. She laughed and looked back at Emily.

"I had to go to the bathroom and this was the first thing I got my hands on." she explained. Emily was also laughing and wanted to walk away but  
stopped.

"Was there something else?" asked Sara.

Emily hesitated.

"You know you can tell me everything right."

"Yes I know."

"Well?" Sara said.

"Well, I was wondering, was it just like last year?" she asked,"you know, with Spence."

Sara glanced at the bedroom, then back to Emily.

"No, it was totally different than last year." Sara said finally.

Emily looked at her quizzically and didn't seem to know what to say.

"It was better than last year." Sara said reassuringly.

"Oh okay, good for a moment there I thought .."

"No, we just took it slow this time, enjoying each others company, just being together. "

"I'm happy for you."

Emily wanted to walk away but Sara grabbed her arm.

"Yes and now it's my turn." she said and looked at Emily.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily, and she looked as innocent as possible.

"Yes, come on, how was he?" Sara asked.

"Aaron is great Sara, really, remind me to thank Spence for bringing him with him ." Emily laughed.

Sara laughed too and she almost jumped when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and received kissis in her neck.

"Hey I know that shirt." Spence said, laughing.

Sarah saw that Emily was blushing.

"She was about to leave right?" Sara said.

"Yes." Emily said and she walked away.

"Say hi ti Aaron for me!" Spence said before he closed the door and pushed Sara up against it.

"I thought you would come right back?" he said and kissed her neck again.

"I was held up."

"I saw that." Spence said, still kissing her neck.

"I like it tho." Sara said smiling.

"I like you."

Spence was getting lost in her neck and seemed to have no idea what she meant. Sara pushed him away laughing.

"Emily and Aaron." she clarified.

"Yes, that's nice but about us again...," Spence said, and he took her hand and pulled her into his arms,"take my shirt off." he said and started pulling at it.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath it." she said.

"What's your point?" he asked.

Sara laughed and pushed him off her. She walked towards the bathroom and pulled the sweater off now. Opening the door she turned around and threw to Spence who only just caught it.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said.

"Need help?" Spence asked and ran towards her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 is up! Let ****me know what you think.**

* * *

Sara quickly shut the door and smiled as she heard Spence laughing. She put the water, waited till it was hot enough and stepped under.  
First, she wet her hair, she closed her eyes to prevent water coming in, when she stretched out her hand for the bottle she laughed when she felt Spencer's hand, along with his lips on her neck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Spence did not reply but continued to kiss her. Sara laughed and turned around in his arms.

"Are you here to wash my back?" she asked and she looked at him.

"Among others." he said and gave her a wink.

Sara looked at him, his wet face, his wet chest, she let her fingertips glide over it and she let out a little sigh.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I have been so stupid." she said softly.

"Sorry?"

Sara opened her eyes again and ran her fingers over his chest again.

"Yeah last year, I do not know ..." she didn't got the change to say something else because Spence kissed her again, very intense.

After the kiss he looked at her.

"I don't want to hear anything more about it Lisa, we are now one year along and the only thing that matters now is that we are here, together."

Sara smiled and nodded at him. She had her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His hands slid slowly down over her back, her hips, and they remained lying on her buttocks. Still kissing he pushed her against the wall, Sara turned her head slightly and the kiss became more intense. Spence let on of his hands slide down a little and lifted her leg. Sarah put it around his hip and pressed him closer against her. They stopped kissing for just a second, long enough for Spenceto lift her other leg. She felt his erection against her belly while his fingers were sliding slowly towards her vagina, he let one finger slide inside.

"God Spence." Lisa moaned.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yes..."

Slowly he slid in another finger, he trust inside deep and found het g spot when he curled his fingers, Lisa curled her back. Spence let his tongue circle her nipple and gently bit on it. Lisa began to move her hips in the same rythem als Spence's trusting.

"I can't...I need..." she said but she couldn't form a complete sentence.

"You need what?" Spence asked.

"You...inside me." she said breathlessly.

Spence lifted her up slightly, then let her slowly come down, letting his erection slide inside her fully.

"Oh yes." Sara moaned and closed her eyes.

Spence pushed her up against the wall and began to trust slowl and deep, she felt him going deeper with every trust he made. She pulled him closer with her legs so he could go even deeper. He placed his hands on her buttocks and pressed her firmly against him, one of his hands slid up and he stroked her breast, squeezing the nipple while as he kissed her neck. Sara let her fingers go through his hair, she felt trust deep and hard and together they came to a climax. Sara moaned, Spence let her legs go and when she wanted to put weight on her, she almost collepsed.

"Wow, that's not good." Spence said.

Sara smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think I need some time to recover from that." she said.

She felt his fingers slowly slide over her back sending shivers trough her, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and pulled her even closer.


	13. Chapter 13

After standing like that for some minutes Spence tried to gently push Sara away but she just strengthened its grip on him.

"Can't we just remain standing like this forever?" she asked.

"That sounds very tempting, but I'm sure the water will turn cold soon."

"You can keep me warm." Sara tried.

"Come on Sara." Spence said laughing.

Reluctantly she let him go, Spence gave her a kiss and looked at her. Then he stepped out of the shower, offered Sara a towel and wrapped her in it. Then he took one for himself dried himself off. While he walked back into the room Sara looked at him and followed every move he made accurately. She bit her lip; he was pretty muscular all over his body, not just his chest. She always thought that was no such thing as the perfect body but he came damn close to it. Spence could feel her eyes on him and him he turned around to look at her. Sara looked at him sheepishly and blushed a little.

"Sorry." she whisperd.

Spence smiled and gestured her to come to him, Sara walked over to him and before she new it he had his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. The kiss that followed was intense, Sara ran her fingers through his hair that was still wet. They were interupted when his cellphone ran.

"Let it go." Sara said.

"I can't." he answerd.

"Spence..."

She pouted a little but it didn't work. While he picked up the phone Sara walked back into the bathroom to puther clothes back on. She was looking forward spending the day with him, they had a lot of lost time to make up. Walking back into the room Spence was dressed and he looked at her when she entered the room.

"I have to go." he said.

"What? Why?"

"Aaron wants to talk to me." he explained.

"About what?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"Is it work?" Sara asked.

"I don't know Sara."

"I'll see you later sweetie." he said and kissed her before he walked out.

She sighed and began to make some coffee. After she poured a cup for herself she walked back into the room almost dropping the cup when she saw Emily sitting on the couch.

"God Emily, you scared me."

Emily turned her head and looked at her friend. Sarah saw in her face that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" she asked and she sad down next to her.

"Oh, I was thinking what would happen when the weekend is over." she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when the weekend is over and Aaron is going back home, back to America and I will also go back home."

"Florida is not that far away." Sara tried.

"Yeah right, I'll just fly over every weekend, come on Sara, I don't have the money for that."

Suddenly frowned her brow and looked at her friend.

"Why are you talking only about you and Aaron?"

Emily laughed.

"Come on, Spence is crazy about you, this time he won't let you walk away. It's serious for him," said Emily, and she glanced at her fingers.

"And Aaron is not?" Sara asked cautiously, "has he said or done something?"

"Just that he is very attached to his freedom."

"He doesn't have to give that up, you keep both your life, friends and your own things."

"That he is not looking for a girlfriend." Emily continued.

"That's what they all say." Sara waved away.

"I think he meant it Sara."

"You think he's not serious."

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask him?" Sara asked.

"Are you crazy?" Emily said and looked at her friend in amazement.

"What? You want to know."

"And what if he's not? How will that make me look. You and Spence will stay together so I will be seeing him often. If I ask him and he says no I can't face him ever again." Emily explained.

"You're blowing this out of proportion Emily."

"I'm just so confused, I just want to know where I stand."


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh Sara, can't you talk to him?"

"What? Emily, I don't know Aaron that good."

"But Spence does."

Sara hesitated.

"I don't know, I could bring it up to Spence."

Emily looked gratefully at Sara. Sara smiled and gave her a hug.

"Where is he?" Emily asked.

"Oh, downstairs, Aaron came to get him for breakfast, he wanted to talk to him."

"About what?" Emily said she grabbed Sara by the arm.

"I don't know."

"I know, he will proberly tell him that last night was a mistake and that he have to go back home."

"Emily ..."

"Don't Emily me..." she said and looked at her friend.

"Okay, sorry," Sara said as she freed herself from Emily's grip, "Come on, we'll go down for breakfast and you are getting a big pot of coffee because this is not going well."

Together, they had to laugh before they walked down for breakfast. Sara kept a close eye on her friend, she could see that she had a hard time with it, they have been friends for a long time but she never had seen Emily this upset, she wanted to help her. She could not believe that for Aaron it had been for just one night, he just didn't seem the type, but then again, so wasn't she and yet last year it happened. Sure, they were back together now and she loved to be around him, holding his hand or feeling his arm sliding around her waist, there appeared a smile on her face and she actually felt butterflies in her stomach thinking about him. When she walked into the room she was suddenly stopped by Emily who grabbed her arm again, Sara stopped and looked at her.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Look, there they are." Emily said.

Sara followed her gaze and saw Spence and Aaron sitting at a table somewhere in the back. They sat facing each other slightlly bent towards each other and it was clear that they had a serious subject. Aaron was mainly doing the talking and occasionally went through his hair with his hand. Spence sat attentively listening and nodding occasionally.

"You see, I told you so." Emily sighed.

"You don't know what they are saying." Sara tried.

"But I can guess." Emily said dry.

"I'll take care of this Emily, don't worry." she said she looked at her friend reassuringly.

"What would I do without you?" Emily asked.

"You'd be so lost."

"Yeah, I know." Emily said laughing

Sara also laughed and sat her down at a table somewhere.

"I'll get you coffee, just stay here." she said sternly against Emily.

"Okay." Emily replied.

Sara went to the buffet and picked up a blade. She put some bread on it, grabbed some things to put on it and finally sho got two cups of coffee. As she stood at the table for sugar and spoons for coffee her eye fell on Spence and Aaron. They were still deep in conversation and Sara wished she could lip read. She thought how she would ask Spence about this. Just ask point blank what it was about? No, that was too pushy, she wanted to avoid giving the impression that she suddenly wanted to check his entire life. He would keep his own things, just like her. Sara picked up the blade and walked to the table where Emily was waiting for her.

"I'm still here." she said triumphantly, as though she herself was surprised.

"I see that." she replied as she sat down.

Suddenly Emily looked past her, Sara followed her and looked also, Spence and Aaron stood up Spence looked back and for a brief moment his eyes as those of Sara. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back, just a nod. Aaron was not looking at them at all. They walked to the hallway and disappeared from sight. Emily wanted to get up but Sara stopped her.

"No, let them." she said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15 is up! It's a little longer then usual because it's been 2 months since I last updated so you deserved this, have fun, thanks for every one who reviewed made this a fav. or/and put an alert on it.**

* * *

"I need to know what's going on." Emily said.

"All in good time."

"Sarah," Emily sat down again, "Don't you think I should at least know if it has to do with me?" Emily said and she looked at Sara.

"If it has anything to do with you you have the right to know that, but it is Aaron's choice how and when he does. Don't forget he came here with Spence." Sara tried.

"Yes I know." Emily sighed.

"Ladies." they suddenly heard someone say.

"Spence," Sara said and she stood up, Spence leaned forward to kiss her, "are you okay?" asked Sara.

"Yes, everything is good, with you?" he asked.

Sara looked obliquely at her friend and Emily got the hint.

"I'll go for a walk." she said.

Emily stood up and walked out. Spence sat down opposite of Sara who laid her arms on the table and leaned towards him.

"What do you want to know?" asked Spence.

"What's wrong with Aaron?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did he leave?" asked Sara.

"I can not say." Spence said uncomfortably.

"Why not?"

"Because he asked." Spence replied.

"Do you keep secrets from me now?" Sara said and crossed her arms.

"It's private Sara."

Sara was startled by the tone in which Spence used against her.

"Okay, sorry." Sara replied.

Spence sighed and grabbed Sara's hand across the table.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"That's okay," Sara said softly, "I shouldn't have insisted. It's just ..."

"What?"

Sara looked at Spence.

"Emily thinks it might have to do with her. With what happened last night between them."

"She does?" Spence said he had to laugh a little.

"Yes, she really thinks that, she is very confused. Spence it's not funny, I've known her for years but the way she is acting today..."

"Tell Emily that it is not her." Spence said.

Sara looked at him, there was a smile on Spence lips but she knew he wasn't telling her everything.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"He has not really said it but I know him long enough to know how he thinks about things." Spence said, laughing.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you on that. I hope that Emily does too."

"You don't think she will?" asked Spence.

"I don't know, what I do know is that Emily would like to see him again."

"The same goes for Aaron too, trust me." Spence said reassuringly.

"Then we should arrange something." Sara suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, but for now I think Aaron just needs space."

"Space?"

"Yes ... to process what happened." Spence said.

"How long will that take?" asked Sara.

"I don't know Sara, I've never ..." Spence suddenly stopped talking and looked at Sara.

"You never ...?" Sara tried.

Spence sighed and looked around, Sara did the same and then leaned forward.

"She's not here." she whispered.

Spence smiled and looked at her.

"Aaron got a phone call early this morning, his aunt died last night." he said softly.

"Oh no." Sara said, startled.

"Yes, she had been out with her husband and on their way home, they were hit by a drunk driver."

"His uncle survived?" asked Sara.

"Hardly, the fire department had to cut him loose from the wreck, it wa already too late for his aunt."

"But what are we doing here?" Sara suddenly said, "He needs us now, especially you."

"No Sarah, the family wants to keep it small and private but the condolence is tomorrow. The rest of the team will also be there."

"Okay, then you go back to Virginia tomorrow and I fly back to Minneapolis with Emily."

"Minneapolis? No wonder I couldn't find you." Spence said.

Sarah suddenly began to laugh and looked at him with love.

"What?" Spence asked.

"I think it's aweet that you have tried to find me." Sara explained.

"Of course I did, I had the greatest night of my life with you."

"Really?" asked Sara.

"Really," answered Spence, he came forward and took her hand across the table, "and I really want you to come to the condolence with me."

Sara looked at him in surprise.

"But I hardly know Aaron and the rest of your colleagues."

"I want you there, and I'm sure Aaron will appreciate it." Spence tried.

"I don't know, I don't want to let Emily go home alone, she more ore less was sort off abandoned by Aaron." Sara hesitated.

"Aaron did not abandoned her." Spence said.

"I know but she sees it that way." Sara said.

Spence sat back and thought a moment.

"Okay," he said, "we will take her with us but she will have to wait at my house. I don't kn ow how Aaron will react to her. Maybe I can persuade him to go back there with us so he can talk to Emily." Spence asked for.

"Okay, that seems like a good idea." Sara agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16 is up! Have fun, thanks for every one who reviewed made this a fav. or/and put an alert on it.**

* * *

They stayed and for about one hour, then Spence decided to start packing while Sara would try to find Emily. They said goodbye the elevator to say goodbye at the elevator with a tender kiss. After the elevator doors were closed Sara walked out the hotel and looked into the street, she didn't saw Emily and decided to call her then.

"Hey Sara." she heard at the other end of the line.

"Hi Emily, can you come to the hotel? I gotta tell you something."

There was a pause on the phone.

"What is it about?" she asked.

"Come over here." before Emily could ask further questions she broke the connection.

Sarah went back inside and sat in a chair in the hall while she waited. 5 minutes past, 15 minutes, 20 minutes. Sara began to worry and just wanted to go look for her when she walked inside.

"There you are. I've already wanted to go look for you." she said.

"Sorry, when I left I just walked in no particular direction and just kept walking, I did not realize how far away from the hotel is was."

Emily looked around and Sara knew she was looking for Aaron , consciously or not.

"Em, sit down." Sara said.

"Sara what is going on?" she asked.

"Come sit down, please." Sara said, she took Emily's hand in hers but Emily pulled away. Sara looked startled.

"It is true isn't it?" she began.

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"Aaron's gone because of me, because he regrets what happened last night," she said as she started pacing.

"Em...,"

"No Sara, I just know it, I can feel it."

"You're completely wrong."

"Jesus and in stead of just telling the truth the jerk just disappears, the heartless bastard."

"Emily!" Sara cried out.

Emily suddenly stood still and looked at her.

"Sorry Sara, but I really hate these guys, guys who use women for one night and then throw them away like trash."

"Aaron is not like that." Sara tried.

"Oh no? Then where is he? Not here!" cried Emily.

"His aunt passed away last night." Sara said suddenly.

"What?" said Emily.

Sara told Emily what Spence had told her. She looked at Emily.

"Unbelievable." Emily sighed.

"I know."

"That is very low." Emily went on.

"What?" Sara asked surprised.

"For making something awful like that up just so he doesn't have to face me, to not having to explain that last night was a mistake. I was so impressed by him, he was so sweet and caring and nice but you know what they say, these are just the persons you should watch out for! "

"She tells the truth." Suddenly they heard someone say.

Emily turned and looked at Spence.

"Is it true? Oh, how awful." said Emily.

"It's not about you." Sara said, she took Emily's hand what caught her attention.

"He immediately flown home to his uncle for support and to help arrange everything."

"That's nice of him." Emily quietly said.

"That's because he is." Spence said.

"I know, god I feel terrible for thinking that..."Emily suddenly saw the suitcase he was holding.

"Your leaving?" she said," yeah of course you are, you have to be there for him."

"Yes, the condolence is tomorrow. The rest of the team will also be there and I asked Sara if she wanted to come to the condolence with me."

Emily looked at Sara.

"He would like to have me with him for support." Sara explained.

"So now I have to go back to Minneapolis alone?" Emily asked.

"No, you go with us." Sara said.

"What?"

"You coming with us, you said you wanted to see Aaron again."

"Yes, I did, but under these circumstances ..."

"Em, I've known Aaron for a very long time and I think I know him well enough to know that he would like to see you again, I just don't know how he will respond to you when you suddenly stand before him during the condolence, so Sara and I thought it would be best to get you to wait in my house. "

"Wait for what?" She asked.

"For us to wait for the right moment to tell Aaron you're here."

"How do you think he will react to that?"

"Hopefully like I think he will, namely that he will want to see you and that he will let you comfort and support him."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap 17 is up! Have fun, thanks for every one who reviewed made this a fav. or/and put an alert on it. It's almost twice as long as normal but it's been ages since I updated, I hope this makes up for that.**

* * *

On their way to the airport Sarah noticed that Emily remained remarkably calm; she was sitting quietly reading a magazine.

"Spence?" Sara asked when she left to go to the toilet.

"What?"

"I wonder how Emily can remain so calm."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are on our way to someone with whom she has experienced a great night and now he had lost his aunt and very vulnerable. I would be nervous of how he will react." Sara said.

Spence smiled and took her hand.

"We just have to wait and see what happens but I know him long enough to know that he will not just dismiss her."

When they heard the captain say that they had to fasten their seatbelts Emily sat back in her place. While they were waiting for their luggage however, Emily ran away suddenly.

"Em ...!" Sara said she was just gone.

"What were you saying about some one not being nervous?" Spence said after he had found their luggage.

Sara looked at him and shrugged.

"I'll see if I can find a taxi, I see you outside." he said and gave Sara a kiss before he walked away.

Sara went to the toilet and saw Emily come out, she was pale and she looked worried.

"I do not know if this is a good idea Sarah, what if he did not want to see me?"

"I don't know Aaron that good, but Spence does and I know he wouldn't have taken you with us if Aaron doesn't want to see you."

"You think?"

"Yes I'm sure, come on, he is waiting outside for us."

During the ride home, Emily was very quiet and after they were home, Emily sat on the couch and stared into space.

"And now what?" she said softly.

"Sara and I go to the house of Aaron's uncle, we will try to get him here tonight." Spence said.

"Okay, I see." she said.

"Em ..."

"Sara, we need to go."

"Okay."

Spence arrived at the house got out and walked over to Sara's side of the car to open her door but she didn't got out. He sank to his knees and looked at her.

"I do not belong here." she said.

"Sara we talked about this."

"I know nobody here."

"You know me, and Aaron and I'm sure he'll appreciate the fact that you are there to support him."

He stood up and stretched his hand out to her, Sarah took it and she came slowly out of the car. She did not have the change to say anything seeing someone spoke to Spence.

"Good to see you." she heard.

Spence turned and Sara saw a dark man standing in a nice dark suit with blue shirt, standing next to him a thicker woman who wore a lot of make-up but sober, and her long hair in was in a ponytail. It was a strange combination. Spence had occasionally talked about his team and she knew immediately that these two are part of it and who they were, Derek Morgan and Garcia.

"May I introduce you to Sarah." he said.

Sara reached out her hand tentatively, Derek was the first to take it.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm glad you came along with Reid to support him." he said with a faint smile.

"Hi Sarah," Garcia said, and she also took her hand, "I wish it was under different circumstances, let's go inside."

Before Sarah could do anything she took her inside. She looked over her shoulder at Spence but he shrugged and smiled. Once inside she looked around and she immediately saw Aaron. Garcia and herself and Sara through the crowd and when they where close enough Sara held back a little. Garcia embraced him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then he looked at Sara.

"Sara, how sweet of you to come." he said and hugged her.

"You can use all the support you can get, I'm really sorry." she said.

Aaron smiled and hugged Spence and Morgan too. After some time they found a quiet spot on the porch. Spence drew her to him and although it felt good, she felt uncomfortable in front of his two colleagues. She felt Spence's hands slowly glide along her sides, and she immediately relaxed in his arms.

"Last year, when Spence returned from his weekend away we all knew that something had happened but he didn't wanted to talk about it," Morgan said, "We are happy that he has found you again." he said and gave her a sincere smile.

"Welcome to the family girl." Garcia said and unexpectedly gave Sarah a hug.

"Come on Spence, let's get something to eat and drink." Morgan said, and he disappeared along with Spence.

Sara leaned against the railing of the porch and looked out over the garden, Garcia stood beside her.

"Here you are," they heard someone say, "You must be Sara."

"Yes, and you're probably J.J. Spence has told me about you." she said.

"Is that so?" she said surprised.

"Yes, but do not worry, only good things."

"How could it be otherwise, he has always had a soft spot for our JJ." Garcia said.

"Garcia." said J.J. warningly.

"Spence told me about your date, the ice hockey match."

"Nothing happened between us." J.J. said.

"I know." Sara nodded.

"And tell me, how is our genius in bed?" Garcia said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Sara said incredulously.

Garcia and J.J. laughed and looked at her.

"Girl relax a bit, we see how happy you make Spence, so we are happy too." Garcia said reassuringly.

"I was initially a bit scared actually."

"Yes, because we are really frightening." Garcia said, she held her hands as if she had long claws and she drew a scary face.

Sara laughed and looked at her hands.

"Spence told me that you are very close as a team."

"That's right, we're like a family and we want what everyone wants for their family, happiness, and it is clear that you make him very happy."

"More than I've ever been." they heard Spence say.

Sara turned and smiled at him.

"You make me very happy too." she said.

"So touching." Garcia said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Here, you got to eat." Spence said, and Sara took a salad plate from him.

After dinner Aaron came out and he thanked them for coming.

"My uncle is very tired and he wants to rest."

"Of course, take care Hotch."

After Garcia and Morgan said goodbye, J.J. Spence and Sara stayed behind with Aaron.

"I'm really glad you're here. That means a lot to me." Aaron said.

"You're welcome."

"There is some one else who is waiting for you." Spence said suddenly.

Aaron looked at him immediately.

"What?" he asked and looked around.

"She's not here," said Sara, "We were not sure how you'd react to her so she is back at Spence's home."

"I do not know .." Aaron began.

"Let her help you," said Spence, "she's waiting for you."

"I don't want to leave my uncle."

"I'll stay with him." said J.J.

"Okay, just give me a second, I must tell my uncle that I am away."

"Of course."

On the way to the car Sara stopped Spence.

"He does not seem really happy with it." she said cautiously.

"He is in mourning Sarah, but just wait until he sees her."

In the car Sara in was still nervous, Aaron looked stoically out the window and did not really seem to be that happy with the fact that Emily was here, the woman he had an amazing night with and seemed to care about, at least that's what Sara thought. Spence parked the car in front and got out, Sara and Aaron got out and she looked at Aaron.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Inside." Spence said.

Aaron took one step towards the door and then abruptly stopped. Sarah followed his gaze and saw Emily cautiously walking out. Sara looked at Emily who didn't quite know what to do, and Sarah saw that she wanted to run away again.

"Emily wait." Aaron exclaimed suddenly.

He approached her and halfway he stretched his arms out to her, Emily didn't think for a second and ran into his waiting arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Sara walked around the car to Spence and she took his hand.

"Let's give them some time alone."

Sara pulled him inside and closed the door, she looked through a crack to Emily and Aaron who only had eyes for each other, it looked very intimate .. Spence stood behind her and let his arms slide around her waist.

"I think those two are going to be fine." he said and gave her a kiss on her shoulder.

Sara turned and put her arms around him, Spence leaned towards her and kissed her lips, Sara gladly kissed him back. Willingly she opened her mouth for him and a longing sigh escaped her lips as their tongues found each other and twisted around each other sensually. He pulled her closer and let his hands slid down her sides and let them rest on her butt. He pressed her firmly against him and Sara moaned and pressed her hips against him in response. Spence moaned and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall and let her feel how hard he was. Her hands slid through his hair as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Come on, bedroom." Sara said and she dragged Spence with her.

Spence was a little surprised by Sara but he quickly followed her up the stairs. Once in the hall, he pushed her against the wall to kiss her. His hands disappeared right under her top, they gently stroked her sides. Sara shivered under his touch while their tongues were fighting for dominance. When he pulled his hands back he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head against the wall. Sara half-heartedly tries to break free but he was too strong.

"Not fair." she moaned.

Spence laughed and let her go. Sara dove under his arm and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom but halfway there Spence suddenly stopped. She turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Come on." he said and pulled her towards the bathroom.

Sara laughed as she gets through. In the bathroom, she pulled her top off while Spence opened the shower-door and turned the shower on. Before they both knew it, clothes were lying everywhere. Spence took her hand and pulled her in the shower and stepped in after her. The stall is almost filled with steam. Without warning, Spence had her pushed up against the tiles with her back towards him and grabbed her hands. He put them above her head against the cold tiles and he pressed himself against her. When Sara's nipples made contact with the cold tiles, a shiver ran through her.

He pressed himself against her and she felt his erection pressing against her lower back.

"Spence, please." she gasped as she moved her hips against him.

She feels his lips on her neck, her shoulders, and then they go further down. He let her hands go and let his hands slide over her soft skin along her sides, then forward to grab her breasts. He kneaded gently and kissed her lower back. Sara let one hand go through his hair. In an easy and quick movement, he turned her around. He took one leg and pulled it up and gently put it over his shoulder. He parted her folds and let his tongue glide over her clit. Sara moaned and let her head fall back against the tiles.

"Fuck." she panted.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Spence hummed.

He pushed her legs further apart and let his tongue go deeper inside her, his tongue flicked her clit back and forth and slowly let one finger slide inside. Sara pushed her hips up to feel him go deeper inside her, his tongue and his fingers were driving her crazy. Just as she felt her climax approaching he stopped. She whimpered at the loss of contact. Spence slowly moved up and stopped at her breast to give them attention, he kissed them, kneaded them and softly bit at her nipples. Then he moved further up and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was passionate and it made Sara gasp for air, she had to pull away for air. Spence lifted her up and thrust his dick deep into her, the tempo is immediately fast and he pushed as deep into her as he could.

"Fuck, Sara." Spence panted.

"Spence, I... I... oh... God." Sara couldn't even think straight.

They soon reached their climax. Sara closed her eyes; her orgasm shot through her body from head to toe and back, again and again. Spence looked at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes were half closed and she hardly noticed that she is being lifted up and placed into the bed. She could hardly remember getting out of the shower. She felt two arms sliding around her which sent more shock waves through her body as Spence pulled her close to him. She wanted to turn around so she can look into his beautiful eyes and tell him how amazing he was but she couldn't. She was completely spent and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Spence watched as she relaxed in his arms completely. He couldn't help but feel his heart swelling at the thought that she really, truly returned his love. His tightened his hold on her sleeping frame and whispered his love for her over and over.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update this, it's been to too long. I want to thank everyone that put this story to their fav. and put an alert to it

Aaron kissed Emily and held her tight. After the kiss, he looked at her.

"I can't believe you're really here." he said while he let a finger slide over her cheek.

"Thank Spencer and Sara, they brought me here."

"I will."

"I'm sorry about your aunt." Emily said.

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. When I heard what had happened, I wanted to go home, be with my uncle as fast as possible."

"But you still had time to talk to Spence." said Emily, and she tried to sound as neutral as possible.

"Yes, that's right, after our night together ...How do you know that" asked Aaron.

"I saw you talking the next morning in the hotel." she said.

"I didn't even noticed that. The only thing that mattered right then was going home to my uncle as soon as possible."

"I understand." Emily said.

"I was already awake the next morning before you and I must have watched you sleep for a half hour just looking at you.. You looked so ... peaceful. You were so beautiful, Emily. And at that moment I realized I was lost."

"Lost?" Emily asked, and she felt a lump in her throat.

"Yes, completely. But you must understand I have been alone for a very long time when I met you, I'm not used to ... to feel what I felt at that moment." Aaron said, and he took her hand so he could intertwine their fingers ..

"To feel what?" asked Emily, who still could not follow.

"So much love, so much passion, so much...of everything," he said smiling,"at that moment I got a call from my uncle, and as not to wake you I walked into the hallway as fast as I could. When he told me what happened, I wanted to go to him and support him as soon as possible. I called Spencer to meet me in downstairs for breakfast so I could tell him what happened."

"So that's what you were talking about." Emily suddenly said.

What?" asked Aaron.

"Oh, in the hotel, I saw you talking that morning." she said.

"I didn't even noticed that. I'm ashamed to say it, but at that time was only one thing on my mind getting to my uncle, I completely forgot ..."

"It does not matter." Emily interrupted him.

"It doesn't?"

"No really, it doesn't. I understand, your uncle needed you."

"Yes, but it was not nice of me."

"There you are right about." Emily agreed with him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." said Aaron.

"What did you say?" Emily asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Aaron.

"You called me sweetheart."

"Really?" He had himself heard it too, and it was as if it was normal that he called her that. Yet he tried to deny it.."No I didn't."

"Yes you did, say it again."

"Sweetheart?" he tried.

"I can get used to it I think."

"You think?" Aaron asked cautiously.

"No, I'm sure."

"Come here, you." Aaron said, and he pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

The kiss started slowly, Aaron turned her head and made him deeper. Aaron ran his tongue over her lips, and Emily opened her lips for him...When their tongues touched Emily moaned and she pressed herself closer against Aaron.

"I must return to my uncle.." He said.

"Okay, so what time is the funeral tomorrow?" Emily asked..

"At 14:00." He answered..

"Okay, I'll get a ride with Spencer and Sara ..."

"What?" Aaron asked, and he looked at her.

"If you want me to come of course.." She said quickly..

"Yes of course, but you will be driving with me."

"To the crematorium? Okay, but isn't it easier if I road along with Spencer and Sara? Otherwise they have to bring to your place first and then ..."

"No you do not understand," he said, "I want you to come with me now."he clarified..

"Now? To your uncle?"

"Yes, why not?"

"I do not know, I don't even know your uncle at all, I do not want to intrude."

"You do not, I want you with me now, I've without you for way to long already..."

"Okay, but I have to let Sara know..."

"I think that when she notices your not here she will somehow now that you are with me, come on."

Aaron and Emily walked hand in hand back to the house of his uncle..


End file.
